1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a composite, an electrode active material for a secondary lithium battery including the composite, a method of preparing the composite, an electrode for a secondary lithium battery including the electrode active material, and a secondary lithium battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the demand of secondary lithium batteries used in mobile phones, camcorders, and notebook computers is increasing rapidly.
Among various secondary lithium batteries, a secondary lithium ion battery uses a liquid electrolyte, and due to the use of the liquid electrolyte, leakage, ignition, and explosion of the liquid electrolyte may occur. To overcome these problems, much effort is being performed to develop a flame-resistance electrolyte or an ionic liquid. The occurrence of such problems may also be completely prevented by developing a solid cell. A solid cell uses a solid electrolyte instead of the liquid electrolyte.
Meanwhile, cycle characteristics (lifetime characteristics) and stability of a battery may be enhanced by coating a surface of an electrode active material with a metal oxide, such as Al2O3, TiO2, or ZrO2.